


「D」Lover 恶魔召唤 6.3补番外一

by shamei1010



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6481540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamei1010/pseuds/shamei1010





	「D」Lover 恶魔召唤 6.3补番外一

漆黑的夜晚，一轮新月盘踞在Lehnsherr大宅的上空，整个建筑显得异常枯寂与冰冷。  
「还有二十分钟午夜。」Charles看了看手表，他穿着单薄的条纹睡衣，蹑手蹑脚的打开房间门，四下一片死寂没有一丝光亮，Charles攥紧了拳头，逼迫自己融入漆黑的走廊，慢慢地向无人使用的小楼梯走去。  
他知道，现在大宅内所有的佣人都在休息，他只要顺着这条狭窄偏僻的小楼梯下楼，就可以到达目的地。Charles为了消除潜意识里的不安和恐惧，他摸了摸口袋里的护身符，每踏出一步都格外谨慎。窗外呼唤的风声，仿佛是有人在他耳畔低吟。突然窗外传来「哇！」的一声，Charles被吓得打了个寒颤。他向窗外望去，一只乌鸦扑棱着翅膀，正降落在窗棂上，发出粗厉的叫声。  
诡异的恐惧感瞬间蔓延了全身，Charles再也顾不上隐藏脚步声了，他飞快地跑下楼梯。到了地下室门口，他不停地喘着粗气，浑身大汗淋漓。  
虽然笃定不会有任何人来地下室，Charles还是谨慎地环顾了四周，才倍加小心地推动了地下室的门。门栓早已锈迹斑斑，大门每推一下就发出「嘎吱，嘎吱」的声响，像风烛残年的老人发出临终前的哀叹。Charles踏进地下室，此时地下室内的空气又闷热又稀薄，四周充斥着陈旧和潮湿的霉味，唯一的一面小气窗透出一角惨白的月光，整个地下室看起来又阴森又恐怖。  
如果不是为了实现愿望，Charles无论如何也不会来这里的，他推挤着关上门，一步一步的迈下台阶。  
站在地下室中央，他回想了一会，用粉笔在地上绘出练习过无数次的倒转五芒星，在五芒星中央郑重地写上了[Śāṭān]。魔法阵画完Charles看了一眼手表，还有五分钟子夜，时间快来不及了。他连忙从睡衣口袋里掏出一个层层包裹的布袋，费了不少力气才地打开袋口。  
Charles忍住想吐的冲动才把袋子中的东西全部倒了出来——那是一条风干的锦蛇尸体和一小块肮脏的羊皮，蛇尸头尾相接蜷在一起，活像一段卷曲的麻绳。羊皮上用红色颜料绘着一颗山羊的头骨，狭长的头颅竖着一对长角，眼眶内只有两个坑洞，牙槽支着两排细且窄的门齿，像在发出狰狞的冷笑*。  
Charles摆好蜡烛点燃，他在划火柴时手抖了好几次，浪费了十几根，才把六根蜡烛全点亮。他退出魔法阵两步外，此刻正好传来客厅的钟声，当……当……当……  
随着钟声，Charles全神贯注地念起十二遍咒语：[Fronteer Arrosa Sdemonet Quitchmonta]  
钟声敲完最后一下，Charles也刚好念完。他用衣袖垫着手捏住那一小块羊皮，用烛火点燃。那块干燥的羊皮瞬间就打着卷燃烧起来，在空气中发出一股浓烈的焦臭。  
魔法阵的蜡烛依然闪亮着，直到羊皮燃烧殆尽，地下室里什么也没发生。Charles呆呆地望着那些灰烬，觉得自己真的蠢透了，居然会相信图书馆没有封皮也没有目录的旧手帐。他扫兴地揉了揉头发，决定吹熄蜡烛上楼睡觉。  
就在他弯下腰的时候，六根蜡烛在一瞬间全部熄灭，地下室变得一团漆黑，温度也骤降到了冰点。Charles手脚冰凉，他看到地下室内刮起了一阵阴风，卷积着羊皮的灰烬不停的打转。  
魔法阵中心突然爬出了密密麻麻的老鼠，它们带出了铺天盖地的尸臭，在地面上四下涌动着，如同吞噬一切的洪水让人无处可逃。老鼠爬行间发出窸窸窣窣的声响，在寂静的黑夜中令人毛骨悚然。  
Charles吓得直接跪坐在了地上，一动也不敢动。  
那些老鼠绕开他四周的地板，窜上墙面一个接一个地钻入天花板，那些令人作呕气味和不安的声响，也一并消失不见了。  
Charles被这一幕震慑得说不出话来，接下来更让他意想不到的事情发生了。  
从魔法阵里伸出了一只腐朽的骨爪，继而爬出了一个人，如果严格上讲是「人」的话。  
这个「人」全身上下都披着破烂的黑色斗篷，一点脸也看不到，它漂浮在半空中像一团移动的黑影，地下室内那仅存的一点月光都被它完全罩没了。  
「召唤吾辈，汝注定堕入地狱。」恶魔俯视着Charles开了口，它的声音比刚出土的曼陀罗还要刺耳，几乎要划破Charles的鼓膜。  
Charles头皮发麻，不停地深呼吸着，镇定着不安的情绪，他用力地握着拳头，指尖快要刺破掌心，好不容易才慢慢地点了点头。  
「说出你的名字。」  
「我叫Charles Xavier。」Charles没想到自己的声音是如此的颤抖，他极度恐惧又极度兴奋，恐惧的是他真的召唤出了恶魔，兴奋的是他的愿望可能会实现了。  
「你想实现什么愿望？」  
那个「人」略显迟钝的在空中转了一圈，Charles看到那破烂的斗篷下根本没有躯体，只是一具骨架而已。  
Charles还在犹豫，他咬着下唇，半天没有做声。  
「金钱？权利？女人？」恶魔的声音听起来很不耐烦。  
「我想与一个人交合。」  
「是谁？」  
「我的父亲。」  
恶魔发出了一声轻笑。  
「我们没有任何血缘关系，他是我的养父。」Charles低声辩解道。  
「他的名字。」  
「Erik Lehnsherr。」说出名字的那一刹那，Charles所有的委屈和无助都无处安放，他蔚蓝的双眼起了雾气，仿佛下一秒就要哭出来。  
「理由。」  
「我从很小就爱上他了，他只当我是个小孩子，我完全忍受不了，只是想拥有他一晚而已。」 Charles胸闷的透不过气，想到那些过往，他克制不住地哭了出来。  
他还没哭多久，那个恶魔便伸出手停住了他的眼泪，让那些眼泪在漂浮在空中转化成一团蓝色的雾气，Charles完全被这一幕惊呆，忘记继续哭泣。  
「为何你要如此执着的求助于吾辈？」  
「我不要他心存愧疚的面对我，我希望他永远都不会记得。」   
「说出你要付的代价。」  
「我生命的三分之一。」 Charles盯着那团雾气，声音无比坚定。  
「你确定要用生命交换和你养父的交合吗？」  
Charles点点头。  
「几十年对于人类来说，并不是很短的时间……」恶魔的声音带着引诱，它用指骨挑起Charles的下巴，「你还是个处子，或许你也许可以选择其他条件支付。」  
被那根骨节触碰的瞬间，Charles全身都像坠入了冰窖，生命所有的快乐都在一瞬间被抽走了。  
「不！」Charles厌恶得全身发抖，大声拒绝着。  
恶魔发出了一声阴冷的嗤笑：「取出你的容器。」  
Charles拿出他的护身符—一个小小的玻璃瓶，现在它又有别的作用了。  
恶魔牵动着空气中那团小小的蓝雾跃进瓶中。  
「只要你的养父喝下它，你就会得偿所愿。」  
Charles小心翼翼地盖上盖子，他捧着瓶子，仿佛在捧着所罗门的珍宝。  
「契约完成，你的生命吾辈收下了。」恶魔的话语刚落，Charles就感觉有什么东西剥离了身体，他迅速检查了身上，没有任何异样也没有任何不适。  
地上的蜡烛全部亮了起来，地下室内空无一物，烛光投射在Charles苍白的脸上， 让他几乎以为这是一场梦，但交易已经完成了。

Charles翻动着一本动物志作为消遣，一阵风吹过，书页快速地翻动起来，蛇、蝙蝠……最终停留在了山羊的书页上。  
就在这时，大门传来钥匙转动锁孔的声响，Erik推开大门走了进来。  
Charles望着他的养父。他的养父是个极具魅力的成男男子。他有着英俊的相貌，无论是挺直的鼻梁还是淡色的薄唇，都让Charles迷恋不已。最让Charles沉沦的是Erik灰绿色的眼睛，如同湖水一般深邃，每次被那双眼睛注视，Charles都快要溺毙在那片幽深的湖水中。  
「你在这做什么？」 Erik关上门，严厉的质问着。   
「对不起，我马上就会上楼。」  
Erik看上去十分疲惫，他坐在离Charles很远的地方闭目养神。  
「需要我为你倒杯茶吗？」  
Erik闭起双眼，点了点头。  
Charles走进了厨房，他费了不少力气才控制住颤抖的双手摆好杯碟，他把红茶注入杯中，那些棕红色的液体散发着温郁的气息，他脑海不由自主地浮现起了一些过往。  
十年前Erik刚收养了六岁的他，他因为失去双亲每天都在哭泣，Erik没有一点不耐烦为了安慰他，给他买来各种昂贵的玩具，还带他划船、骑马、游泳。可他一点也开心不起来，好像快乐弃他而去了。他想家，想妈妈做的小点心……  
可他从未想到，Erik为了哄他，会亲手为他烤了牛奶布丁。看到平时不苟言笑的男人慌忙的样子，Charles就忍不住大笑， Erik用沾着面粉的手点了点他的鼻尖，跟着一起笑了起来。  
他们一起分享了那些味道糟糕的布丁。Charles嫌弃地说成品像是黏黏糊糊的鼻涕虫，可他还是吃了个一干二净。也是那时起他无可救药地爱上了Erik Lehnsherr——那个看上去异常冷漠，内心又异常温柔的男人。  
布丁的瓶子他一直带在身边，当做护身符。  
想到这，Charles把玻璃瓶中的泪水倒进杯中。蓝色的雾气接触到茶水便瞬间溶解，一点也看不出发生了什么。Charles用茶匙搅动了一下，把茶放在托盘中端了出去。  
Erik此时脱了西装上衣穿着马甲后仰在沙发里休息。  
Charles把茶放在桌面上。   
「谢谢。」Erik端起了红茶啜了一口。  
听到吞咽的声音，Charles的心脏仿佛被一只手用力地捏着，他不由自主地向Erik望去。  
Erik看上去和往常一样，却又不太一样，这让Charles又兴奋又激动。  
他走到Erik面前，故作镇定地询问：「父亲？」  
Erik揉捏着眉间：「你让我非常失望。」  
「我不这么认为……」Charles没继续说下去，Erik的冷漠激起了他心底小小的叛逆。他破天荒地挨着Erik坐下，用指腹去按摩Erik的眉间。  
「我说过了你应该去睡觉。」Erik别过头，让自己远离Charles带着暧昧的触碰。  
Charles叹了口气，站起身。  
Erik又喝了一口茶，解开了领带，并用疏离的眼神示意Charles离开。  
‘毫无作用。’Charles一边想着一边转过身，还没等他踏出一步。身后的Erik站了起来，用大手隔着他的睡衣在他脊背从上到下的游移，停留在他的腰际不停的摩挲着。「你这么不听话，真该受到惩罚。」Erik呼吸发生了微妙变化，他的声音变得沙哑和陌生。  
「我才没有不听话！」Charles转过身抱怨。  
Erik直接捏住了他的手腕，用那条领带就捆住了他的双手，Charles的身体只是下意识的反抗了一下。  
Erik揽着他的腰肢，狠狠地吻住了他的嘴唇，力度大得像是在撕咬。他们的牙齿甚至都在轻轻地碰撞着，Charles不禁疼得哼出声。  
Erik几乎是听到声音的同时就放轻了动作，用一种安抚的力道去抚慰Charles的唇瓣。  
Charles忍不住开嘴巴回应着。Erik用舌尖挑逗着Charles的舌头，大手用一种近乎霸道的力度揉捏着Charles的臀部。Charles的内心起了一团火，痛感和快感双重的刺激着他，他的身体不由自主地迎向Erik。  
Erik再也无法忍耐。他把Charles打横抱了起来，走上了楼，直奔自己的卧室。

Charles在小时经常跑到Erik的房间和他一起入眠。他们曾经是那么的亲密，而如今他们相谈甚少。Erik有大把的工作要忙，在难得的空闲时间，他也会把时间留给那些可爱貌美的情人。

Erik大力把卧室门撞开，他把Charles抛在大床上，扯掉了Charles那身碍事的睡衣。  
Charles露出羞怯的神情，他赤裸的身体像个初生的婴儿。他的双手被捆着，只能无力地把自己陷进床单里。  
Erik阻止了Charles的退却，他撕开自己的衬衫，露出结实的胸膛。  
Charles所有矜持被欲望挟持，不能再把视线投向别处。他望着朝思暮想的躯体，  
Erik看上去和刚收养他时没什么不同，依然那么年轻那么强壮。Charles所有的梦境和真实在此刻重叠在了一起。[上帝啊，求你遗弃我，请让Erik此刻只属于我一人。] Charles内心不住地祈祷着。  
Erik的食指在Charles的嘴唇上游移：「你真美。」  
Charles面色潮红，像喝醉了酒，他迷迷糊糊地含住 Erik的食指舔弄着。  
「你是个坏孩子。」Erik抽出食指，用带着津液的食指去摩挲Charles的锁骨。  
「是的，爸爸，我是个很坏很坏的坏孩子。」Charles用气音吐出的每一个字节，淫荡得他自己都不敢相信。  
「叫我Erik。」  
梦境这么真实，Charles不由自主地用指甲刺向掌心默念，‘不要醒过来，不要醒过来。’他不停地默念着。  
Erik感觉到Charles的紧张，他在Charles耳后不停地呢喃着，「我想听你的声音叫我的名字……」  
「Erik……」Charles叫出了在心底默念了无数次的名字。  
他敏感的颈间被Erik的鼻息挑逗着，让他情不自禁地喘息起来。  
「我想要你。」Erik舔着Charles的耳廓，少年特有的体香，催动着他勃发的情欲。  
Erik的舌尖向下游移到Charles喉结，Charles忍不住吞了一口口水。Erik的舌尖灵活地游走在Charles的喉结上，撩拨着Charles心底的欲火，他的阴茎也跟着偷偷地抬起了头。  
Erik转道去舔舐Charles的乳头。他用舌尖逗弄着，等待口腔中那颗幼嫩的蓓蕾的绽放。  
「嗯~」  
Erik从没听过这么动听的娇喘。  
他满意地支起身子，撸动了几下Charles的阴茎，稀薄的前液渗出来，打湿了他的手掌。Erik用指尖揉搓了一下，把带着前液的食指伸进Charles的后穴中。  
「乖孩子，放松点。」Erik的手指在紧致的后穴开拓着。  
「唔~」Charles尽量放松着自己，他不知道那个药效什么时候过去，他要尽一切的努力配合着。  
Erik的揉捏让Charles瞬间沉没在欲望的海洋中，他弓起身子用小腿去摩擦Erik的胸膛，他雪白的脚趾游走在Erik的腰腹……  
Charles的挑逗既稚嫩又生涩，让Erik的小腹升起了无边的热度。他抓住那只调皮的小腿，一根一根地亲吻着那些纤细又白嫩的脚趾。Charles害羞地弓起脚尖，  
Erik忍不住挠动着Charles脚心……  
等Charles足够湿润，Erik脱下了自己的长裤。望着Erik粗长的阴茎，Charles  
忍不住吞了吞口水。  
Erik更加满意Charles的反应：「你会喜欢这个的，孩子。」  
Charles意乱情迷地点点头。  
Erik把Charles的腿打开，用阴茎对准Charles的后穴，用沙哑的声音说「忍着点」一插到底。  
「啊~」Charles不能承受的呻吟着，太疼了，也太满了，他要被胀爆了，他的双手紧紧地抓住手腕的领带，指甲深深地戳进布料中。  
Erik啃咬着Charles的锁骨。Charles的双眼忍着眼泪，用后穴收缩感受着体内的阴茎。  
「第一次就这么会咬人。」 Erik逗弄着Charles敏感的耳垂。  
Charles又羞耻又刺激，他用双手箍住Erik的脖子，不由自主地把Erik按向自己的身体。  
Erik狠狠地顶入着。那是来自地狱的淫欲，灼热得Charles肠壁都要被烫伤。Charles兴奋又痛苦地回应着，他四肢百骸的每颗细胞都在肆意的跃动，仿佛是庆祝美梦成真的狂欢。  
Erik加大力度寻找Charles的敏感点，几乎在触到那片区域的瞬间， Charles就射了出来，可他的欲望并没有因此消退一分一毫，那些无尽的欲望似乎要将他空虚的灵魂吞噬殆尽。  
Erik还在不停的贯穿着Charles。他们的心跳声彼此交融，身体忘情地律动。他们互相呢喃着对方的名字。这场性爱没有终点也没有极限，只有没顶的欲望如同木偶的牵线引导着他们走向至极的快感。

夜幕即将撤离，晨曦将至。Charles手脚并用地支撑起身子，从床上爬起来。他全身酸疼，他每一秒都想就此昏厥，但他不能留在这，一秒也不能多呆，他只属于午夜。现在魔法消退，他不能让Erik看见自己。  
Charles忍不住轻轻亲了亲Erik的睡脸，穿上揉成一团的睡衣裤，带着满足和遗憾离开了Erik的卧室。

Charles在洗手间里呆了很久，他不停地调整校服衣领和领带的位置，直到快把自己勒死。  
他的颈间遍布无数斑驳的吻痕，他的身上也是，他的锁骨、乳头、腰际、小腹、甚至他的鼠蹊……  
最后一次扎紧了领带，他最后一次检查了仪容，戴上黑框眼镜下了楼。  
Erik已经等在餐厅里了。  
「你今天磨蹭得够久了。」Erik看着报纸，连头也没抬，他又变回了那个严肃冷漠的男人。  
「抱歉父亲，我起来晚了。」  
「那只不过是我的一场梦，现在梦醒了一切也结束了。」  
他不禁想起昨夜那次放荡的性爱，Erik的嘴唇，手臂，他们身体的纠缠……他一阵恍惚，不由自主的摸向了颈间Erik给他留下的标记。  
Erik看了一眼Charles：「还记得要申请大学吗？我希望你可以把精力多用在学习上。」  
「是，是的。」Charles结结巴巴地回答。  
Erik更加的不满，他眉头深皱：「快点吃完你的早餐，让司机送你上学。」  
Charles认命地点了点头。

生命之轮依旧转动，时间过去不到一个月，Charles再次念起了召唤的咒语，在他念完最后一句的时候，地下室的墙皮开始剥落，墙面裂开了一道道口子，黑色的毒蛇从墙壁中争先恐后的攀爬出来，  
它们吐着芯子互相缠绕，在地上来回地搜寻着，似乎在寻找可以藏匿的地方。  
当恐怖的身影再一次出现在地下室的时候，那些毒蛇迅速的钻进地面消失得无影无踪。  
恶魔的声音依然沙哑刺耳：「又是你，看来你这次很急。」  
「是的。」Charles这次连校服都没换，直接穿着校服坐在地下室。一个月的时间Charles消瘦很多，本来合体的校服现在看上去显得大了一号。  
「这次的愿望是什么？」  
「交合，对象依然是Erik Lehnsherr。」  
「为何你执着于此？」  
「我忘记不了。我每天都在不停的自渎。我想再一次和他做爱，想得要疯了。但是他认为我最近升学压力太大不稳定，需要减少压力，回来的更少了。」Charles忍不住流下了眼泪。  
「你肉体不再纯洁……」  
Charles哽咽了一小会，点点头：「我选择继续支付生命作为报酬。」   
「吾辈不做没利益的事情。」  
「什么意思？」  
「你每天想着你父亲做的事情。」  
「不可以……」  
「你连这点代价都不愿付出吗？」  
Charles想了想，脸红了一会，他慢慢地解开了裤链，露出了白色的内裤。  
「继续。」  
Charles脱下了内裤，手掌抚上了自己的阴茎。他从来没在别人面前做个这，更何况对方还是个恶魔，他十分恐惧又十分害羞。他套弄了一会，阴茎也没有勃起。  
恶魔低声说道：「想你平时自慰想的人。」  
「Erik。」Charles只要一想到Erik阴茎就开始有了反应。  
他想着一个月前迷醉的那一晚，不停的撸动着自己，很快便喷发了出来，精液并没有落在地上。而是浮在了空中。恶魔看着Charles喷出的精液，把其中的一滴停在Charles手上。  
「你可以用这个接触他，你就可以和他交合。契约完成，你的生命吾辈收下了。」  
其他的白浊尽数落地。  
Charles看着指尖上的那一滴精液出神。  
恶魔早已消失不见，只有蜡烛的光影在地下室摇曳。

Charles整理好衣服走出地下室， Erik还没回来。  
此时屋外刮起了狂风，暴雨顷刻而至。听着雨声，Charles想起小时候，那时候的他极度害怕打雷，每次下雨他都会用枕头包住脑袋爬到Erik床上，央求Erik讲那些老掉牙的童话故事，最后他总是伏在Erik的胸口沉沉睡去……  
突然一个雷声响起，大地也随着颤抖起来。天花板的吊灯剧烈地摇晃着，闪电把吊灯影子反射在墙上，像一圏山羊的犄角。  
密集的雨声像是在凄惨地嘶吼，客厅中弥漫着令人恐惧的味道。  
巨大的座钟响了一声，Charles吓了一跳，他忍不住打了个冷战。  
大门一下子开打了，客厅瞬间灌进阴冷潮湿的寒风，Erik穿着一身灰色的西装走了进来，他肩膀上淋湿了一片，看上去像是一对黑色的翅膀。  
「这么晚你还在客厅游荡，你到底想做什么？」Erik看到Charles，十分生气的指责。  
他的呼吸带着酒气，这Charles联想到他可能是从哪个情人哪里回来就一阵难受。  
Charles没有动，走近Erik装作要搀扶他的样子，把指尖的精液慢慢地涂在Erik手上。  
Charles等了一会，完全不知羞耻地回答：「我想你上我。」  
Erik 谨慎的眼神变得迷茫，继而被欲望沾染。  
他低下头在Charles耳边呢喃：「坏孩子还没有得到惩罚吗？」  
「是的。」Charles直视Erik的眼睛，没有一丝慌乱。  
Erik二话不说直接扯下了Charles的校服裤子，站在客厅里操起了他。Erik操得那么用力，让Charles以为Erik甚至是迷恋上了他的身体。他忍着快感和痛苦，不敢呻吟出声，他怕听到响动的佣人来查看。  
羞耻和刺激越撩拨着让他的性欲。他浑身滚烫，不停的喘息，双手紧紧地按住冰冷的大理石柱。他看不见室内摇曳的灯光，也听不见屋外轰鸣的雷雨。他只能看到在他体内进进出出的巨大的阴茎，和听见交合处淫靡的水声。  
没有多久他就被Erik的节奏牵引达到高潮，强烈的快感使他无法停止地颤抖，把精液尽数喷洒在了廊柱上……他的后穴有节奏地收缩着，搅动着Erik的阴茎。Erik加大力度抽插着，浓稠的精液不停地喷发在Charles体内，直到他的肠壁再也盛不下任何一点。那些溢出的精液顺着他光洁的小腿滴落在了羊毛地毯上……

一星期后Charles第三次召唤了恶魔。  
「献上你最后的生命和足够的痛苦。」恶魔仿佛已经知道Charles要做什么。  
「我不在乎了，我即使死掉也不想再这样过下去了。」Charles的语气带着怨恨，因为用力他的嘴唇渗出了血丝，一缕鲜血顺着他的红唇流下，在烛光中显出一丝诡异的美感。  
「愚蠢的人类。」  
恶魔只是简单地挥挥手，Charles嘴上的伤口就愈合了，仿佛从来没出现过。  
「你只需要用你流过血的地方沾染他的嘴唇。」  
Charles摸着嘴唇发呆，只听见空气中回荡着一个声音，「你全部的生命吾辈收下了。」  
这是Charles最后的机会了，他不知道怎么利用，他枯坐在房间里。  
「叩叩」传来了两声敲门声。  
「请进。」   
Erik走近了Charles的房间，他关上门先开口道了歉：「我最近情绪不佳，大概吓到了你。我向你道歉。」  
「我接受你的道歉。」  
Charles踮起脚尖，向Erik的嘴唇，毫不犹豫地吻了上去。  
他看见Erik双眼大睁显得那么的震惊和不可思议，但没多久便转为浓浓的情欲。  
他开始回应着Charles，没多久Charles就被吻得全身燥热。  
Charles把Erik推倒在床上，一件件地褪光了自己全身的衣服。他解开Erik的拉链，Erik勃起的阴茎直接打在了他的手上。Charles用手撸动了一会，便直接跨坐在Erik身上。他分开自己的双腿，一点点地扩张着自己，等到后穴足够湿润，他缓缓地把自己压在Erik的阴茎上。  
插到最深的时候，两个人忍不住都发出了一声喘息。  
Charles的蓝眼睛湿漉漉的，红唇也湿漉漉的，他洁白光滑的身躯泛着淡淡的粉红色，全身的汗毛带着一层细密的薄汗，如阳光下的丝绸，发出柔和的微光。  
Charles按住Erik的肩膀，用力地吻住了他。  
Erik用不能再用力的力度回吻着他，按着Charles的腰肢压向自己的阴茎。  
他感到脸上滴落了几滴温热的液体。他抬起头，看见Charles泪流满面。  
「为什么流泪？」Erik伸手擦掉了Charles的泪水，  
Charles摇了摇头，全神贯注地摇动着腰肢。这个姿势顶得那么深，他再也撑不住射了出来。  
Erik翻身把他压在身下，再次拉开了战况。他们血管中肆虐的欲火，烧断了每一根神经，透过血肉，渗透在空气中。

Charles爬起床，Erik还睡在他的床上。  
他穿戴好走出门， 如果生命即将结束，他希望像个意外一样。他慢慢地走着，感受着身边的这一切。  
天空呈现出些许的紫蓝色，阳光正逐渐倾泻在黑色柏油路面上，枝头的雾水被乘风吹起，如雨滴飘散。  
Charles用手掌接住那些雨雾，「这个城市，这条街道，永远也不会见到了，我根本舍不得离开…当然最舍不得的还是你，我的父亲，我的爱人，我的Erik，你永远也不会知道我爱你。」  
周围的人在喊叫着什么，Charles一点也听不见。当他反应过来的时候一辆巨大的卡车已经驶向了他，「再见Erik。」伴随着巨大的刹车声，Charles闭上了眼睛。  
撞击并没有如预期到来，他的身体被人猛地推倒在路边。  
Charles从地上爬起来，看见Erik躺在车轮下——Erik用自己的性命救了他。  
Charles手脚并用地跑向Erik，他跪在地上抱起Erik全是血迹的身体：「求你不要死，求你。」Charles不停地摇晃着Erik的身体。  
Erik似乎感应到了。他睁开眼睛，支撑着手摸了摸Charles的脸，永远地闭上了眼睛。  
「不要！Erik！醒醒！」Charles摇晃着Erik的身体，他颤抖着掏出手机拨打着999，。Charles的手剧烈的颤抖着，手机掉在了地面上，屏幕的方向调转，数字变成了666。  
「上帝啊，这一切都是因我而起，求你惩罚我，求你不要带走Erik。」Charles趴在Erik的身体上不停的恸哭着，他能感觉Erik身体在慢慢变凉，灵魂也在逐渐消失。  
此时周围的景物全部停了下来，天空中的白云不再飘散，四周没有一丝风，周围的人们不再喊叫，时间和空间在这一瞬间完全停滞。  
Charles看见Erik的身体上升腾出一团黑色雾气。雾气漂浮在空中变成一个人的样子，这个人和Erik很像，但又不完全一样，他的头上长着两只粗长的羊角，背后伸展着黑色的羽翼，随着他翅膀的抖动，一些黑色的羽毛掉落在地面上，Charles注意到那些羽毛落地的一瞬间就融化般消失不见了。  
「你是谁？」Charles又迷惘又不安的问道。  
「我当然是Erik Lehnsherr，不过你同样可以叫我Baphomet。」  
「我不明白。」Charles茫然的摇摇头  
「我还是你的交易者……」说完变成了和Charles交易恶魔的样子  
「这到底是怎么一回事？」  
「我的小Charles，你本来在你父母去世的时候就应该和他们一起死掉，是我救了你。」  
「可我只记得Erik收养了我。」  
「身为恶魔的我当然不能抚养你，我只能制造了一个人类的肉体，把我仅存的一部分美德封印在那个身体里，让他抚养你。不过你的生命不能支持很久，所以我会使用那个身体，去寻找堕落的灵魂给延长你的生命。你却因为要和我上床把他们轻易地还给了我。」  
听完这一切的Charles目瞪口呆。想起那些交易，他面色涨红，等了好一会才问道：「你现在的身体怎么办？你要带走我的灵魂吗？」  
「我那么费力找寻的灵魂你竟然轻易地就交付出去，所以……」  
黑色烟雾又缩回了Erik身上，他的身体完好无损，那些伤痕和血迹都不见了。  
Erik睁开双眼，望着Charles继续说：「我会用一辈子的时间惩罚你的身体。直到百年后我们的肉体消亡，然后我会在地狱里继续惩罚你的灵魂。」  
Charles点了点头，吻住了Erik的嘴唇。

 

「D」Lover番外一

「Kitty别睡了，快起来，Shaw夫人让我们去大厅集合。」  
「才不要！昨天我顶着字典走了一天！就算马上世界末日我也不会起来！让我睡死算了。」  
Anna无奈地说，「确定？Shaw夫人亲自叫你起床的后果有想过吗？」  
Kitty几乎是立刻从床上跳起来，她抹了一把口水，飞快地盘着头发嚷道：「快帮我整理一下衣领！」  
Anna帮她把衣领扣子系好，「糟糕！来不及了，我得先下楼。」Anna推开房门快步走了出去。  
Kitty只好套上围裙，光着脚蹦着穿鞋出门，之后她「碰！」地一声带上房门，三步并作两步地向楼下跑去，她的鞋底撞击着楼梯发出了巨大的声响，几乎半个大宅都能听得到。  
客厅中Lehnsherr家的所有仆人已经整齐地分两排站好。  
「午安，Shaw夫人。」Kitty跑到位置站好，她耸着肩膀，蓬松而柔软的黑发胡乱地盘着。面孔带着与年龄不相符的稚气，眼神飘忽不定。她撅着嘴，不停地用手拉扯着女仆制服的围裙。  
「午安，Kitty，你迟到了。」Emma 的眼神格外严厉。   
「非常抱歉。」Kitty在Shaw夫人看不到的角度，偷偷地撇了撇嘴。  
「嗯。」  
Kitty心想，「无聊极了，听少爷朗读都比这有趣。」  
女管家Emma 一头金发高高地挽在头上，她身材瘦高，体态挺拔，穿着剪裁和款式都非常完美的拖地长裙，腰间别着挂着大宅的钥匙圈。  
「Kitty，注意形象，」她走到Kitty身边，「挺胸抬头，下颚微收。」Emma 的举止优雅，在提示Kitty的时候，甚至连声调都没有过多的变化。  
Kitty懒洋洋地按照Emma 的吩咐修正了姿态。  
Emma 用眼睛瞥了一下，皱着眉头说道，「鞋带。」  
Kitty吐吐舌头，弯下腰开始系鞋带。  
系好之后Kitty站起身说了声，「好了。」  
「这时候应该回答什么？」  
「我知道了，Shaw夫人。」Kitty拉着长音回答。  
「很好，接下来呢？」  
Kitty只好双手捏着裙摆，更加夸张地行了个屈膝礼，「是，夫人。」  
Emma 微微地摇了摇头，并不是她过于苛刻地要求Kitty，而是这个新来的小女仆让人完全没办法——个性自由散漫，举止粗鲁，而且状况频出，最近还和少爷走得很近，完全不懂得保持距离。

一个念头闪过，她用目光再次打量了遍Kitty，此时Kitty已经开启了梦游模式，稍加外力一推，她就会立刻躺倒在大厅中央。  
Emma 马上加以否定，「不可能，少爷喜欢上恶魔都不会喜欢她。」  
她环顾了一下四周，开始对大厅进行例行检查。

Kitty趁着Emma 走远，转头向Anna抱怨，「Emma 越来越凶了，是到了更年期吗？」  
Anna趁着Emma 不注意的时候，偷偷地捂着嘴巴对Kitty说：「那是因为最近你太出格了。」  
「哪里出格？」  
Anna白了她一眼，「和少爷。」  
「天啊。」Kitty把胳膊枕在额头上，做出一个被打败了的表情。「我和少爷只是朋友，况且他有喜欢的人了。」  
「什么？」身边其他几个女孩子一起发问：「是谁？」  
「不知道，不过他一提起那个人就很苦恼的样子。」  
「是女同学吗？」  
「少爷读的是男校。」  
「男同学？」  
她们集体沉默了一会。  
客厅女仆：「所以，少爷最近古怪的行为就可以解释了。」  
杂务女仆：「的确，他从我这里拿走了不少蜡烛，还单纯的以为没人发现呢。」  
「他也不让我整理房间，好像在藏什么秘密。」  
洗衣女仆：「衣服都不让我帮他洗，连床单也不让我碰。」  
所有的女孩子交换了一个「懂了」的眼神，之后一起说：「少爷美好的思春期到来了呢。」  
「说起来，你们有没有觉得最近大宅也很古怪？」  
几个女孩子一起点头。  
「昨天在走廊清洁，所有的花瓶看上去都完好无损，结果我的手指一碰它们就全部碎成了粉末。」  
「天啊，那里发生了什么吗？」  
「没什么啊，」客厅女仆似乎想起了什么，「哦对，昨天少爷和老爷在走廊大吵了一架。」  
「再吵也不至于把花瓶弄成那样，」Kitty摇着头，「你认为他们能发出超声波吗？」  
「况且他们的关系那么好，没有任何吵架的理由。」  
几个姑娘又陷入了沉默。  
第一男仆插嘴，「也许是我们要迎来女主人了呢？。」  
「这么快？是哪家的小姐？」  
「天晓得，老爷的心意谁能猜得到。」  
「因为这个少爷才会不开心吗？」  
「的确，老爷每天晚上都有约会，陪伴少爷的时间自然会减少。」  
Kitty插嘴问道：「你们说了这么多，对象究竟是谁啊？」  
男仆Azazel咂了咂嘴，「不单单是某一个人，据我所知，老爷现在交往对象多得可以排到两个街区外。」  
「其中还有好几个女星，比如….」  
所有人开始七嘴八舌的讨论起和Erik过从甚密的女星，完全忽略了那些可怜的花瓶。

男管家Shaw带着金属眼镜，深褐色的短发整齐地梳理在脑后，他年过四十，脸上瘦得没什么肉，所以也没有什么皱纹。他的肩膀很窄，瘦高的身材套着颜色老气的管家制服，看上去活像一只高脚酒杯。  
无论长相还是穿着，完全和从十九世纪旧照片走出来的老古董一模一样。  
此时Shaw正用淡灰色的眼睛扫视着大厅内的每一个人。  
他清了清喉咙，「咳咳」，大家听到他的声音全部都闭上了嘴巴。  
「身为Lehnsherr家的仆人，除了具备忠诚、谨慎、正直、机智之外，最重要的一点——绝对不可以背后谈论主人的私隐。如果老爷听到你们的谈论会怎么样？全部反省一下。」  
所有仆人听到这句话都一脸严肃，不过连Shaw都能看出来他们不是在真心反省。  
Shaw摸了摸精心修剪过的两条又长又细的卷胡子，——现在已经没有人给胡子上浆了，只有他还保留着一个世纪前的刻板传统。  
事实上他也觉得奇怪，Lehnsherr老爷召集所有仆人停下手里的活，在大厅集合等候他和少爷，然而时间过去了半个小时，他们一点出现的意思都没有。  
Lehnsherr老爷为人处事几乎分秒不差，刻板守时如同一台永不停歇的机械，出现这种情况简直让Shaw觉得难以置信。  
Shaw的大脑在飞快的运转，「老爷是通过房间内的按铃通知了我和Emma ，在中午前要了红茶，少爷这个时间多半会呆在图书室。而Azazel查看了大宅内的三十多个房间，他们都不在其中，警卫也说他们没有出过大门。」  
Shaw忍不住轻声嘀咕：「所以，他们到底去哪了？」

在所有人都猜测Erik和Charles到底去哪里的时候，谁都不会想到，讨论了半天的两位主人此刻正在他们面前，只是他们完全看不到而已。  
Charles全身赤裸，跪在沙发前面的地毯上，他白皙的身体全部染上了粉红色，脸颊和耳垂更是红得马上就要滴血。  
他想说话但是却开不了口，因为Erik解开了裤链，正享受着他的「专属表演。」  
Charles嘴里被撑得满满的，罪魁祸首Erik此刻正饶有兴趣地望着他，「这么不情愿？」  
要命的是Charles觉得此刻的Erik看起来格外性感。  
「我说过了你自己决定。」恶魔的声音带着无尽的诱惑。  
Charles回味着Erik说的话，只好眨眨眼睛。  
Erik用食指指背摩挲着Charles发烫的耳垂，「「亲口」回答我。」  
Charles只能吸吮了一下阴茎的前端，前液渗了出来，湿润了他的红唇，让他的嘴唇看起来更加红艳。  
Erik沙哑着喉咙，「很好，接下来动动你的舌头。」  
Charles后悔极了，他不应该做那些交易的，弄到现在只能在众目睽睽之下接受这种惩罚。  
Erik在开始前说过——如果不能让他满意，他就会立刻解除咒语，让所有人看见自己赤裸的样子。上帝才知道他怎么才能满意！哦，这时候还提什么上帝，他煞费苦心得到的男人就是不折不扣恶魔，更让他羞耻的是，这个恶魔还是他一手召唤出来的。  
Erik，不，Baphomet完全保留了交易时候的记忆，他醒过来之后第一件事居然是当众做这个….  
Erik用那双灰绿色的眼睛注视着Charles的一举一动，「继续…」  
Charles只吞得下一半，他想，「这个尺寸绝对也是恶魔级的。」，努力地收缩着两腮，用舌头刮擦着Erik的阴茎。  
「乖孩子，顺便照顾好自己，我不会碰它一下的。」Erik指着Charles的阴茎说道。  
「嗯嗯..」Charles含着Erik的阴茎，另一只手不停地为自己手淫。  
「嘴再张大一点。」  
Charles感到嘴巴里的那条阴茎更硬了，他觉得嘴巴马上就在被撑爆的边缘，只能艰难地吸吮，一点一点地吞咽着混着前液的口水。  
Erik继而发出一声满意的喘息。

这时Emma 走了过来，目光打量着地毯上的玫瑰花纹，片刻后开了口，「新地毯的花纹和丝绒沙发不搭配，马上换掉。」  
在她旁边的Charles全身猛地颤抖了一下，射了出来。他不敢让精液滴落在地毯上，只能任其流了满手。  
同时高潮的快感让Charles险些合上了嘴，即使他努力撑开嘴巴，但牙齿还是不由自主地磕到了口中的阴茎。  
「呃…」果不其然，Erik吃疼地发出一声呻吟  
大概是痛觉传导的缘故，那声呻吟没有被咒语吞没，而是清晰地出现在大厅当中。  
「奇怪，我好像听见了老爷的声音。」Azazel说道。  
「怎么可能，你一定是听错了」  
Shaw心想「我好像也听到了，难道我是耳聋耳鸣了？」

Erik按住Charles的后颈，轻声说：「你这么不乖，看来我该解除一部分咒语，让他们看到你现在的样子。」  
Charles发出「不要」的轻哼，用眼神哀求着Erik。他清澈明亮的蓝眼睛湿漉漉的，当然还有另一个地方也湿漉漉的。  
Erik忍耐力到了极限，他把Charles拉到腿上，用三根手指搅动着Charles紧致而又湿润的后穴，Charles因为经历了一次高潮，他的后穴剧烈地收缩着，Erik的手指在Charles的敏感点上不停地摩擦着， Charles的阴茎再次不受控制的勃起了。

Erik觉得Charles已经润滑的够多了，他有些粗鲁的分开Charles的双腿，直接用力向下一压，经过润滑的后穴混合着阴茎上Charles的口水，让Erik的阴茎几乎毫无阻碍的一插到底。  
Charles忍不住发出了一声呻吟，「太深了……」  
Erik置若罔闻地揉捏着Charles的的臀部，把Charles压得更深。  
快感一波接一波地传递到大脑，明知道所有仆人都听不到，Charles仍然死死地咬住了下唇。  
Erik用力地顶了一下，他的声音粗重，「你喜欢这样。」  
Charles连扭动腰肢的力气都没有，他顾不上在场的人，「不，你在惩罚我，我不懂你为什么这么做……」  
「你知道。」  
Charles带着一丝哭腔，他懊悔的问道：「我浪费了那些灵魂？」  
Erik更加用力地啃咬着Charles的脖颈，手指正拨弄着他的乳头，「错得太离谱了。」

此时Shaw看了看怀表，觉得实在没有必要等下去，终于发话说，「Naina去准备下午茶，Douglas去备课。Davis烫熨今天的晚报，Samuel去看需求单还有什么要买，其他人准备下午茶和寻找老爷少爷。」  
所有仆人无声无息地退出了大厅。

Kitty等所有人走出大厅之后，大步跑向了休息区。  
之后Kitty一屁股坐在了长沙发上，「困死我了。」她打了个哈欠，歪着身子睡着了。  
Kitty不知道，大家寻找的男主人和小少爷此时正在她身边进行「深切交流」，可怜的Charles看到Kitty跑过来的时候就吓得再次射了出来。

乳白色的精液溅满了Erik的衬衫，Erik撕开衬衫露出结实的胸膛，把Charles揽入怀中，用牙齿刮擦着Charles的乳头，在齿缝里挤出一句话，「我根本不在乎那些灵魂。」手还不住地在Charles的腰间游移。  
Charles只能按住Erik的双肩，无力地支撑着。  
「为什么……」  
Erik开始吸吮Charles的嘴唇，Charles只能无力地张开嘴巴回应。Erik至始至终都操纵着Charles的所有欲望，让他完全挣脱不开，直到被吞噬殆尽。

过了很久，Erik放开那双饱受摧残的红唇，轻声说，「你居然认为他们都是我的情人——」  
「不是么？」Charles反问。  
一缕暗金色的头发垂落在前额，Erik捋了一把头发，反身把Charles压在身下，一次又一次地用阴茎狠戳着Charles的敏感点。  
Charles已经没能力去顾忌睡在长沙发上另一侧的Kitty了，他的双腿紧紧地缠在Erik的腰间，放肆的叫喊着，根本不在乎被听见看见，此刻的他只想好好的顺从自己的欲望。  
直到他们一同达到了顶峰，Charles再也支持不住地昏了过去。  
Erik简单整理了衣服，认真地清理了Charles的后穴。即使所有人都看不见，他还是给Charles盖上外套才抱回自己的房间。  
他把Charles放在床上盖好毛毯，静静地守在一旁。  
Charles的睫毛微微地抖动着，似乎梦到了并不愉快的景象。  
Erik用手指轻触Charles那天使般的睡颜，很快睡梦中的Charles便露出了笑容。  
他俯下身，薄唇轻轻地触上Charles的额头，「至始至终，只有你一人。」


End file.
